


Изгой

by Bavaria_World



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Punishment, rape as retribution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World
Summary: Маркуса выгнали из "Иерихона" и теперь у него одна цель — покинуть Детройт.





	Изгой

      Ричард Перкинс шел прочь от суетившихся солдат, опустошенный и исступленный всем тем насилием, что совершил за этот долгий ноябрьский день.  
      Невидяще скользил он карими блестящими глазами по пустой улице перед собой, пока брел средь руин к оставленному на отшибе автомобилю, сквозь повисшие в безветренном воздухе снежные искринки. Пахло здесь удушливой строительной пылью вперемешку с металлом, поеденным рыжим шершавым мхом-ржавчиной.  
      За руль он сел до предела исполненный отвращения и усталости, хлопнул дверью грубо, откинул голову назад, переводя дыхание. Потянул было руку к лицу, чтобы почесать припорошенный щетиной подбородок, да так и застыл.  
      Потому что увидел, как грозно качнулось большое черное пятно в зеркале заднего вида.  
      Ричард метнулся правой рукой вниз, наискось, туда, где за краем расстегнутого пиджака пряталась тяжелая кобура, но не успел: в бок, под ребра, сунулось жесткое дуло, и сказал кто-то:  
      — Руки на руль.  
      Он сомкнул пальцы на прохладном шершавом пластике. Страх уже отступил; только равнодушный покой остался, будто смотришь не из себя, а издали, почти с горизонта.  
      Человек с оружием протиснул полкорпуса вперед, потянулся рукой к его кобуре сам. Ричард повернул голову на бок и удивленно дрогнул — настолько красивым оказалось чужое лицо: смуглое, без изъянов, с волевыми жесткими чертами. И так близко, что можно почуять тонкое тепло, которым было окутано молодого тело. Шли стороной последние мгновения, когда мог он отстоять свободу, но вместо этого, сидел он неподвижно, глядя в знакомые проницательные глаза под хмуро насупленными бровями: левый желто-зеленый, а правый — бледно-голубой.  
      — Маркус? — опомнившись, сказал он вполголоса.  
      Тот отвечать не стал, хотя ясно было — досадно, что узнали.  
      — Вывези из города, и поговорим. И даже не пытайся связаться со своими — не получится.  
      Так и поехали.  
  
  
  


***

  
      Когда полетело под черное рыло капота гладкое полотно широкой, почти бескрайней, дороги, и принялся швыряться ветер в слезно-прозрачное лобовое стекло крупитчатым белесым снегом, нервный разум принюхался к тишине, почуял пустое время и принялся выуживать минувшие беспокойные дни из памяти.  
      Молчал позади с оружием в руке не человек, андроид.  
      Ещё вчера с вершины многоэтажной башни, на миллионы мониторов, проповедовал он о поразительном добром будущем, о равенстве и пьянящей свободе.  
      Ещё сегодня днем вывел он своих собратьев на присыпанную снегом широкую улицу, чтобы открыть свое мирное сердце, показать: нет в нем зла, только мечта горит путеводным пламенем.  
      Но слепы и глухи люди к тем, кто им не ровня.  
      Застрекотали автоматы в их руках, исплевали свинцом покорные безоружные ряды, пока те не обратились в бегство, петляя среди перемазанных синей кровью трупов.  
      А вечером застрекотали они и в седых от снега, заброшенных доках, высекая яркие, жалящие глаз искры из стальных поржавевших коридоров давно мертвого корабля по имени «Иерихон», что служил мятежникам пристанищем.  
      Как все закончилось, люди согнали полуживых и раненых, свели в один рябящий поток, что устремился к недалеким центрам утилизации.  
  
      Да только Маркуса среди них уже не было.  
  
  
  


***

  
      Номер в придорожном мотеле сняли дешевый, на сутки.  
  
      Первое, что заметил Ричард — новизна.  
      На кровати — стираное мягкое покрывало и на боку стоящие кипельно-белые взбитые подушки, с гладких стен стекал плавно теплый свет от парных ночников у изголовья, а куцые остатки его растворялись в темно-синем бесшовном ковролине.  
      Он примял задом мягкий, будто пуховый, матрас и принялся разуваться, глядя как Маркус, сунув пистолет за пояс, навалился плечом на стену, отогнул тонкую оконную занавеску и тревожно выглянул из комнаты. Тишина встала зыбкая, сквозь неё подвывал пробуждавшийся от дневного сна уличный ветер, гулко, надрывно, до того тоскливо, что поднималась вслед за ним со дна души колючая ледяная взвесь одиночества, чтобы инеем стянуть трепещущее в груди сердце, повергая в грех уныния.  
      Ричард выпрямился, отпихнул ногами ботинки прочь и спросил у Маркуса резко, с издевкой:  
      — Что случилось-то? Тебя твои друзья-андроиды выгнали?  
      Тишина.  
      — Или ты сам сбежал, от стыда?  
      Маркус обернулся, скользнул пальцами вдоль рукояти пистолета задумчиво, и сказал вдруг, наведя вымученный недобрый взгляд прямо на чужое лицо:  
      — Молчи.  
      — Меня ищут, — не унялся Ричард, упрямо качнул большим и блестящим, точно птичий клюв, носом. — Это не блеф: я руковожу операцией в Детройте, Маркус. Всей операцией.  
      — Стрелять по безоружным приказывал сегодня тоже  _ты?_  
      Ричард замолчал резко, виновато опустил взгляд.  
      Легла на плечи недавняя исступленность, стало тошно от самого себя, аж в груди вспыхнула тупая, злая боль. Он вздохнул глубоко, сгреб всю силу, какая в усталой душе нашлась, и поднял голову, чтобы отпустить на волю неказистые слова:  
      — Да, я.  
      — Ложись.  
      Он скинул наскоро пальто, покорно забрался на кровать с ногами и лег, растолкав руками подушки в стороны.  
      Он не дал себе испугаться, когда матрас продавило чужой тяжестью, а смуглая рука легла на бедро. Не сопротивлялся, когда Маркус перевернул его на живот и поставил на колени, вынуждая опереться на локти, а щекой опуститься в прохладную ткань. Не вздрогнул и не дернулся, когда расстегнули ему штаны, оголив крепкий бледный зад, и ввели сразу два влажных пальца меж ягодиц, поспешно растягивая.  
      Только когда Маркус рванул податливо-безвольное тело на себя, вошел резко, почти целиком, отчего не выдержали раздраженные мышцы, тогда и вскрикнул он тихо.  
      Да сам этот вскрик и задавил железной волей.  
  
  
  


***

  
      Тяжесть сверху ушла, отпуская; матрас спружинил, бережно качнув вымотанное тело. Хлопнула дверь ванной, полоснув по тумбочке отблеском холодного света, и из-за тонкой картонной стены понесся белый шум воды.  
      Ричард потянулся руками вниз, сгреб штаны вместе с бельем усталыми пальцами и тяжело завозился в попытке скрыть неприглядные следы. Полыхнуло болью вдоль хребта, но не помедлил он ни на миг — холоден был к самому себе, а к своему телу — и того больше. Как закончил прикрываться, перекатился на спину, не осторожничая, отчего вздрогнул всем естеством и, погнав упругий воздух меж зубов, задышал навзрыд.  
  
      Маркус вышел одетый, стянул с кресла кулем лежавшую там мешковатую накидку, просунул руки в широкие бежевые рукава и замер вдруг, чутко прислушиваясь: на улице совсем разбушевалась метель, забила хлесткими ветряными ладонями в оконное стекло.  
      — Ну как, полегчало? — прошептал Ричард хрипло, будто наждачкой воздух поскреб.  
      Маркус повернулся на звук, подернутым тоской взглядом неторопливо приласкал с ног до головы чужое измученное тело и сказал негромко:  
      — Нет. А тебе?  
      Ричард поднял пустую грудь, опустил.  
      — И мне нет, — ответил он.  
  
      Так утвердилось меж ними неподъемное, скорбное безмолвие.


End file.
